Il m'a dit
by kauritsuzu
Summary: [B.A.P] [MxM] Songfic entièrement inspirée de la chanson de Cali - Elle M'a Dit


"_Je crois que je ne t'aime plus_."

J'en avais lâché mes couverts dans un bruit assourdissant. J'avais reçu une balle en plein cœur. Mon visage s'était figé face à mon assiette. Mon esprit s'était vidé et répétait en boucle cette phrase assassine.

"_Je crois que je ne t'aime plus_ Yongguk."

L'entendre encore une fois. Cette sentence remuait le couteau brûlé à vif dans la plaie déjà béante par sa jumelle une minute plus tôt. Je repris contenance en récupérant mes couverts abandonnés, terminant le repas en cours. Mais ma respiration était irrégulière. J'haletais. Je suffoquais. Quelques minutes d'un silence étouffant passèrent avant qu'un seul mot ne franchisse la barrière de ma bouche.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" S'exclama-t-il, le ton léger, comme si nous parlions de la météo ou d'une autre banalité quotidienne. "Je ne sais pas. Cette sensation quand je te touche. J'ai la sensation de m'ouvrir la peau contre du verre brisé."

Je tentais de déglutir mais ma gorge était sèche, nouée. Ses mots m'étranglaient. Ma respiration sifflait.

"La nuit, dans notre lit, j'en perds le sommeil. Je te regarde puis je mets à pleurer, sans raison. Tu sais, comme quand on pèle des oignons." Il souriait. J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains pour relever ma tête baissée depuis le début de la conversation, pour lui faire face. Son regard était planté dans le mien. Il me souriait, de ce sourire dont j'étais tombé fou amoureux. Ce sourire qui m'avait procuré tant de joie durant ces années de vie commune me torturait à présent.

Alors j'explosai en sanglots. Toute ma fierté s'était envolée en éclats. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, les coudes sur la table. Je déversai sans honte, face à mon bourreau autrefois amant, toute ma tristesse à l'entente de ses mots. Mes sanglots augmentaient en intensité. Chaque parcelle de mon corps était parcourue par une douleur lancinante.

Malgré le mal fulgurant qui me traversait, je me redressai, me levai et parcourus les quelques mètres nous séparant avant de m'effondrer à ses pieds. J'étais comme dans un état second. L'amour de ma vie ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment à mon égard. La logique conclusion que j'en tirai était la rupture, inévitable. Même en sachant le destin funeste de notre relation, je tentais le tout pour le tout afin de le retenir à mes côtés, physiquement. Son départ était imminent, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser partir.

Des gémissements, des plaintes mais aucune phrase audible s'échappait de ce qu'il restait de moi. J'étais devenu fou, fou de douleur, après avoir été fou d'amour. C'est d'un mouvement de main ferme mais non brusque ou violent qu'il me repoussa.

"Un peu de tenue Yongguk ! _Relève-toi_. Tes larmes n'y feront rien tu sais." Il n'avait pas détourné le regard pour me regarder. J'étais à genoux, à ses pieds, il n'en avait que faire. J'approchais mes mains tremblantes pour obtenir un semblant de contact. Il éloigna ses jambes aussitôt. Ses gestes empreints d'une sorte de pitié et de dégoût eurent raison de ma personne.

Alors je lui obéis. Avec les faibles forces qu'il me restait, je me redressai et repris ma place initiale. A l'instant même où mon dos touchait le dossier de la chaise, il reprit.

"Ton parfum ne m'enivre plus. Tes lèvres n'ont plus aucun goût sur les miennes. J'ai l'impression d'embrasser du marbre." Dit-il froidement cette fois. Le ton presque enjoué au commencement avait disparu. Il avait gelé les dernières onces d'espoir que je pensais, vainement, pouvoir conserver un temps soit peu.

Je pleurais en silence. J'étais complètement brisé par toute cette situation. Si aveuglé par mon amour pour lui, je n'avais pas vu les signes avant-coureurs de cette séparation imminente. Il avait eu des hauts et des bas, certes, comme dans toute relation. Je m'étais plié en quatre pour satisfaire tous ses besoins et désirs, sans pour autant en oublier les miens. J'avais donc cru, à tort, que nous filions le parfait amour.

"Quand ?" Je ne reconnaissais plus ma voix. Celle-ci qui d'habitude dégageait une intensité forte et profonde, dépérissait dans un soupir, à l'image de mon existence.

"Quand est-ce que j'ai cessé de t'aimer ? Ou quand est-ce que j'ai rencontré Youngjae ? De toute façon, pourquoi différencier ? Je crois bien que c'est arrivé au même moment. Tu sais, quand..." Sa voix se faisait lointaine, je ne l'écoutais plus. De nouveau, ce vide dans mon esprit. C'en était trop, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Ma conscience, mon corps se protégeaient à l'insu de ma propre volonté. J'avais toujours été attentif aux récits de mon amour. Aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois.

"_Quand je fais l'amour avec toi, je pense à lui. Quand je fais l'amour avec lui, je ne pense plus à toi_."

Une amputation. Une asphyxie. Une noyade. Une brûlure. Tout à la fois, sans anesthésie préalable. J'aurais préféré que la foudre me tombe dessus que de subir ce supplice. Il me jetait son venin à la figure comme si 'nous' n'avait jamais existé.

"Je te regarde et je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression de faire face à du vide, au néant." Son flot de paroles ne décroissait pas. Il demeurait détaché et impitoyable. "Cet orgueil qui me traversait en marchant tes côtés a disparu. _Tes pas ne laissent plus de traces à côté des miens._" Je ne cherchais plus à me battre contre mon tortionnaire. Les larmes avaient depuis longtemps séché sur mes joues rougies.

"_Je ne t'en veux pas_. Car oui, je t'en ai voulu. Mais _je ne t'en veux plus. Je n'ai juste plus d'incendie au fond du ventre. C'est comme ça_ Yongguk." Je grimaçai quand mon nom franchit ses lèvres. Cette personne n'existait plus. Elle venait à l'instant d'être mise à mort.

C'était hier. Daehyun est parti.

_Alors j'ai éteint la télé._

_Mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage_

_Par la fenêtre de me jeter,_

_Mourir d'amour n'est plus de mon âge..._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce tout petit premier écrit publié publiquement. Une critique n'est pas de refus. Elle permet d'avancer. ;) See ya !**


End file.
